The present invention relates to rinsing systems, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a rinsing system which is specifically designed for cleaning the anal region after stools.
After stools, the anal region must be properly cleaned by toilet paper or water. However, using a toilet paper to wipe clean the anal region may cause the hand to be contaminated or irritated. A variety of anal region rinsing systems are designed to eliminate this problem. However, these anal region rinsing systems are very expensive. Furthermore, the nozzle in these rinsing systems is fixed at a fixed angle, and therefore the user must sit on the lavatory seat at the correct angle with the anal region aimed at the nozzle.